powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Nita Flores
Nita Flores is a criminal genius, mastermind, and awakened inversic. She’s the “center of the underworld”, and has connections and influences everywhere, even in important positions in governments. Lumi even believes her influence stretches off world, into astrala, and possibly even some factions of the ae’ani. Appearance Nita has shoulder length black hair, tied into an over-the-shoulder ponytail with a black and green scrunchie, and white-grey eyes without pupils due to her blindness. Usually, awakening causes your hair to turn white, but since Nita is inversic, it instead turns black on awakening. Nita wears very plain clothing- the kind of clothing you would see on anybody. And although she never stick with one set, she has a silver watch which she always wears. She claims it was her mother’s, but nobody really knows. Personality Nita is a solitary individual, and somebody you definitely wouldn't want to cross. She seems gentle, and comes across as having a "my pace" kind of attitude. But don't let this fool you. Nita is just as cunning as Lumi. However, her ruthless nature has gained its own infamy, as she will not stand for the failure of those she requires to do work for her. She has killed many people who have failed her, which in turns makes those who she hired in the future more likely to succeed because of the threat of death looming over them. She’s a criminal genius and mastermind, able to easily keep up with world events. She knows everything about everybody in all the governments of the world, and how they all interplay with each other, as if they were her closest friends. She knows everything about the cultures and mindsets of every country, as well as their political and military strategies, and how they all interplay with each other. She can accurately gauge how the public will react to the choices of their government, and how that will effect the government in the future, and even as far as how each member of the government will react, and what choices they will likely make based on that as individuals. This depth of knowledge, from the global political stage to the personal lives of the members of the parties, allows her to easily influence the world stage from the shadows by knowing exactly which strings to pull. She takes this genius with her to the underworld too, tactically dominating over all criminal gangs and organisations. And while she does give them the freedom to do what they want, when she needs them, they obey her like loyal dogs. Once she's set her mind on something, that something will happen, and everyone stopping her will die trying. This was proven when she "descended" one of the Enlightened in Astrala, and killed them, because they refused to answer her question. Nita runs everything like clockwork. Whenever she’s plotting a scheme, she’ll hire multiple people or groups to do separate parts of the plot, without letting them know why or who the others are. She organises thing is such a way they don’t even need to know, aas often she’ll get one party to kill the one before them. And like clockwork, it runs smoothly, and leaves no connections or trials behind for anybody to follow. Nita has lived through a life made rough by psionics, more so than Lumi. But unlike Lumi, she never found the "beauty" of psionics, and grew to hate it deeply. This was only compounded by her own inversic powers, which lead to the death of her brother through inversic poisoning, and the death of her mother when she tried to defend her father from Nita’s emotional attack after he tried to kill Nita. Minerva once commented that Nita "wasn't wrong" in her beliefs. Psionics has brought as much pain as it has joy, as much grief as it has pleasure, and in the same way Lumi is trying to advance psionics into a better place, Nita wishes to get rid of it, to make the world a better place. Nita has never gotten close to anybody- she's never known love or compassion, not really. She never played with other kids, or been hugged by a lover. The distance her powers put between her and everybody else, and the life she suffered at the hands of humanity because of her powers, have made her apathetic toward others. This all lead to her cruelty. Background 'Childhood' Nita was born only three years after Lumi, but into a much different world. From the moment Nita was born, she had a strange "aura" about her- something which caused discomfort to those who went near her. Her mother felt this often caring for her, and as much as she became used to it, felt that something was wrong with Nita. Her father, a devout Christian, claimed she was a "demon". Nita's mind was developed enough, even at the age of two, to remember her parents fighting and arguing about her- her father wanting to get rid of her, and her mother wanting a priest to see her first. Her father wasn't the nicest person in the world, and sometimes threw punches at her mother. A priest was called, but because he hadn't lived around Nita, and grew a tolerance for her "aura", he felt pain the moment he got too close- a pain like nothing he's felt before, deep within his mind. Like somebody was prodding his nerves and brain with pins. The priest didn't know what to make of it, and called an exorcist, in the hope something might come of it. All the while, tensions between Nita's parents grew. Her mother was close to just throwing her out the house, because of the rift she's created in the family. Nita's older brother knew it must have been something like his own power though- as he too was psychic. He trained his powers in secret, because he knew his father would likely hit him for using them. One day, when Nita was three, the exorcist came. He saw a girl more mentally developed than any child should be at that age- this, like all powerful psychics, was just natural, but to the exorcist, was a "clear sign of demonic possession". He also felt the discomfort and pain from getting close to her, but endured it, and carried out a could of "rituals" to remove the demon. Of course, none of it worked. The exorcist didn't know what to make of it, and simply left. A couple of months passed, and that's when her brother suffered from a huge Michelle Syndrome attack, one which had been growing since his birth. His mind wasn't developed enough to handle the spring back to zero powers, and he died on the spot. They called the exorcist back, believing Nita had done something, after they could find no signs of why he died. The exorcist once again failed to achieve anything, but knew there was something wrong with the girl, and left once more. This is when thing got violent. Her father beat her badly, violently dragged her to the front door, and just threw her out, and locked the doors and windows to the house. Nita just sat there on the front porch all night, in the freezing cold. Nita didn't feel anything despite being kicked out, and just wanted to move on. She went to the edge of a nearby park for warmth. Later that night though, as she hid in the trees and bushes around the corner of her house, she saw a suspicious figure lurking around the house in the dark. She wondered who it was, but could feel something different about them. The figure broke into her house. She slowly crept closer to see what was going on. She enter the house through the door the figure broke in through. But the figure made no sound, and even locked doors were just opening for them. She lost track of the man, and went upstairs to warn her parents. She woke them up without letting them know she was there by making a loud noise, imitating a clumsy intruder. Her father got up, grabbed his gun, and left the bedroom. She something as off, and hoped that her father's skill was a gun would be enough. The figure emerged from Nita's room, and her father confronted them. Her mother wasn't soft either, and left the room as well with a gun of her own. It seemed like the man was cornered, but from her hiding place, she watched the intruder kill her parents, shouting "The parents of a demon are demons themselves!" Nita was horrified by the manner in which her parents were killed- the intruder stabbed them swiftly in places with a special knife to disable their movement. They fell to the ground, and that's when they began something horrific- the intruder was doing some strange ritual one them- cutting them open, and saying some nonsense. Nita knew it was the exorcist, and jumped out to confront them, who himself as a psychic it seemed. The exorcist tried to kill Nita but something was wrong. The pain he felt from being in the same room as her was horrific. He screamed in agony as it felt like his mind was being torn apart. Nita was focusing her power on him, and her fell to his knees. Nita grabbed his throat- her touch alone adding more pain. She wasn't strong enough to physically hurt him, but she completely destroyed his mind. After it as over, Nita thought deeply about everything that happened, and connected the dots between her power, the exorcists power, and believed that her brothers death was related to his own powers- everything bad that had happened to them, was because of these powers. Her hatred of psionics begins here. She left her house silently, and didn't even ring the police. She as only three and a half, and didn't know where she would go, having lost everything. She found herself living off scraps in the back streets of towns and cities, as she wandered around- and eventually began stealing from shops to stay alive. 'Streets of the Underworld' She had to fight to stay alive, and used her power to great effect to keep people away from her. She was very lonely, and never spoke to anybody. Even when stealing, she walked in and out without a word. By the time she was five, she gained some infamy within the underworld, and people sought her out. Though, as they got closer, they were scared off by the pain and discomfort of her "aura". Nita lived on her own int he streets. She got into many fights, and had to kill to survive as times went by, and as she stole on other gang's territories. Nobody actually got close enough to know what she looked like, and she always wore a hood and sunglasses. By the time she was seven, she as known as the "Ghost Cat"- a cat burglar you never see. One day though, a gang boss- one of the biggest of the time, got wind Nita was coming to his place to steal by chance. Nobody had ever even seen Nita before though, and everybody wondered how the heck they were going to catch her. The boss told them to stop being idiots, and catch the one causing the pain, like people said she did. Nita had been playing it clever though. By keeping her "aura" up all the time, they believed it was something she had all the time, but Nita had learnt to weaken it enough it couldn't be felt unless you got really close, training this skill on cats in back alleys. It was night time, and Nita had already got into the manor, and cut off the power. As she made her way through, she defeated every psychic she came across, or managed to avoid them altogether. Nita managed to get to the safe of the manor, but when she opened it, there was nothing in there. Nita was shocked, and then a bright torch light fell on her- it as the boss, and three of his guards. She was in a tough spot, but once again, using her unusual and effective power, distracted them enough with mental pain to escape empty handed. From this point, Nita knew she had to get clever. She found it hard to speak, and pretended to be mute. She lost the disguise, and started infiltrating in other ways. She went into libraries to read book on criminals and heists. She observed the top-criminals of the day in action. She went to gun ranges to watch how to use guns. She went to strip clubs and watched "escorts" to learn how to seduce. She did many things to build up her skill sets. The only thing she couldn't change was her age and looks. Nita had to keep stealing in silence, and fighting to live for the next couple of years, until she made a break. She joined one of the biggest gangs in America, using her skills to help kill for them. She never got food and money so easily- they didn't even mind they never saw Nita's face and she never ate with them, she did the jobs efficiently, and that's all that mattered. Nita was thirteen, and had been working for the gang for four years now. The old boss had been replaced by their son after suffering a heart attack two years ago. This new boss had one weakness- Nita herself. He loved her, and her beautiful looks helped as well. Nita didn't know what it must feel like o be in love, or loved, but she knew what it meant at a strategic level- it meant he could be easily influence by her. Nita played along for a year, getting closer and closer too him. She had now become more like a viper than a cat, and when he as close enough, she struck all too easily when something very opportune happened. The gang and their rival gang often sent a bottle of fine wine at Christmas to each other, as a sign of respect. But Nita felt like it as time for a bit of a change, and poisoned the wine their received. The boss drank it, and died. The blame was too easily pinned on the rival gang, and turmoil was springing up. Nita claimed the position at the top through the chaos, and was now one of the most powerful people in the underworld. She personally handled the defeat of the rival gang, and gained all their territory. Through her time in the underworld, Nita had seen the horrors psychic powers could inflict- from breaking up relationships, to destroying livelihoods, to destroying lives. Her opinion that psionics could only cause pain and despair was further concreted. But it was about to get much worse. Two years after Nita claimed the position of boss, and began systematically bringing all gang territories beneath her, there was a story on the news. A story which would send shivers down the spine of the world. 'Start of the Psychic War' 16th February 1977: News stations around the world reported an attack on a Russian town, only photo from the event exists, and it shows a girl, floating above the town, holding her arm down at it. Nita knew immediately it was a psychic- but a psychic with power more frightening than anything she's seen so far. Over the course of the next year, the world would hear eight reports of these mysterious attack, on seemingly random targets. The world would never figure out a pattern, because there wasn't one. The attack culminated into a single event- a single fight which would change the course of the world. Lumi Faraday and Michelle Faraday, though he world didn't know their names, had a colossal battle, one which a nearby news crew televised. Nita watched closely, intently, fearfully. The power these two girls were carelessly flailing around was too great for the world to grasp. After the battle, the world reacted violently. It was calm for a while, but suspicions and paranoia grew. People started to accuse people they didn’t like, who were in higher positions- like politicians, of being psychics and using their powers unfairly. Others found out that some athletes were telekinetics, and used their powers to cheat. Peaceful protests started marching against governments to write laws around psychics. But in one of these mobs, three psychics attacked the people peacefully protesting. It was beginning. An unstoppable chain of events was about to unfold. The protesters fled, but some stayed to fight, revealing themselves to be psychics. The confusion was great, but eventually they were outnumbered and caught. Emergency laws were issued in the US, that any psychic caught attacking others with their powers, or found using their powers “unfairly”, would be arrested. Psychic didn’t like his treatment, as even using powers in self-defense was grounds for arrest. It was nine months after Lumi’s battle with Michelle, she had fallen from the public eyes, and the media was more focused on the fighting. Nita only saw the complete chaos brought about by the fight between those two psychics. By the twelfth month after Lumi’s battle, anti-psychic mobs had formed, there was fighting on the streets the world over; humans against psychics, psychics against humans, humans against humans, psychics against psychics. Everyone out to save themselves- it was madness. In the fifteenth month, the military got involved, but the military started shooting psychics, adding fuel to the fire., causing psychics to attack back. By the sixteenth month, nothing could stop it. Nita began hiding her operations more and more to avoid the fighting, but her gang was dragged into it. Nita knew she wasn't strong enough to survive the coming endless fights, so fled into hiding. Psychics began organizing themselves into groups, to fight against all who saw them a threat, and wanted them gone- military, politicians, and civilians alike. And those they were opposing banded against them. It was the official start of the Psychic War, as psychic and normal people alike fought for their survival. It was war with motives that ran deep, so deep it would be impossible to cease the actions of either side. Nita looked on from the shadows, as the world was tearing itself to pieces. 'The Psychic War' The sixteen year old Nita remained in hiding, trying to figure out what to do. The world was tearing itself to pieces because of the psychic war, started by psychics, and the place she finally found for herself in the world was toppled. Nita didn't stay sat around doing nothing, and put her skills to use. She decided to train herself and her powers, to figure out what she was truly capable of. Nita's powers- coined "Anti-Psionics" by some scholar later, were powerful, but no matter how she trained, she was always behind Lumi and Marc in terms of power. So, she started gathering people once more, making a third faction which opposed both sides, hiding her identity behind a name- "Virosa". Nita's faction grew, and never actively sought fighting, but unfortunately, Nita could never grasp the flow of war, and could only survive. Nita, and those she gathered in the hopes of ending the war, were powerless to stop it, and only moved in the shadows to survive. Thankfully, by the third year of the war, the fighting was stopping, and people were starting to bond instead of kill. Just as Nita thought the world was safe again, like many, the true mastermind behind it all- Marc Beaumont, stepped in to take over. His forces of psychics, clones, androids, robots and cyborgs. The exhausted world had no time to rest before Marc plunged it all back deeper into war. The first month was a massacre, as Marc slaughtered en masse. Instead of love, Marc was exorcising his "birthright", and started his conquest. Lumi, and everyone left- including Nita, from the shadows, banded together against Marc. The world was broken, humanity exhausted. After the first phase of the War, and Marc’s initial attack, only just over 1.5 billion humans remained. Lumi was suddenly made a hero of sorts, the only one who could stop Marc and save the world. But this didn't stop Nita's hatred for Lumi and Psionics. The war continued over the next year, and was more relentless than ever, Humans were dying left, right and center. Everyone was going to Lumi for help, but Nita knew there was no way Lumi could win, nobody could win, only survive. After the fourth year of the Psychic War, there was little remaining of civilization, nature was ruined, and the atmosphere is shambles through the use of powerful and experimental psionic technology. The remaining 600,000,000 humans built special breathing technology to survive, and Marc’s conquest of the Earth showed no signs of stopping or relenting. Marc had transferred his consciousness into a new body and mind- one which was stronger than any psychic ever seen, an “awakened psychic”. None could stand before him now. Lumi had given up all hope, and was becoming violent and merciless. During the fifth year of the war, Lumi fought Marc’s generals one by one. Nita herself had not been sloughing around, and had trained to a considerable level of power herself. She fought of numerous of Marc's experimental monstrosities, and was killing his troops left, right, and center. During one of Lumi's fights with one of Marc's generals, a giant gash was taken out of the Earth in the process, and ended the Earth ability to support life completely. The atmosphere disappeared, and the magnetic field vanished. Everyone went beneath the surface to protect themselves. Marc said he would rebuild the Earth if they all submitted. Nita was despairing at the state of the world, and how psionics had turned everything on its head so easily. Nita was all alone, she gave up trying to help, and went about, actively killing random psionics, regardless of their views. She had had enough, and wanted it all to end. The fifth year of the psychic war came to an end, and now only 14,790,000 Humans live. All other life has died, and the Earth is truly a barren planet. Marc was winning, and Lumi was finding it harder and harder to keep up. Marc had killed all other who could have possibly opposed him, with the exception of Nita, who no psychic could even sense, and Lumi was now the last obstacle. Lumi vanished from the public eye, just before the sixth year began. Marc believed she had ran away, and used it as propaganda against the remaining Humans. Without the protection of Lumi, Marc eradicated the remaining Humans with a little effort. But Marc wasn’t stupid, he knew Lumi was still alive- somewhere on the Earth. Nita knew she'd die if she threw her life at Marc now, and began training her power, for the day she might have to fight Marc herself. But Nita could feel other beings on Earth. There was herself, a whole plethora of other, mysterious life forms, Marc, Lumi, and one other... who seemed as powerful as Marc himself. Lumi appeared before Marc, more powerful than every before. But Lumi was still mortal, unlike Marc, and with her injuring and health, this would be an uphill battle. The final clash had begun- Lumi Vs Marc. It was an epic clash on the broken remains of Earth, ambitions and emotions collided like opposing waves, neither gave the other any ground. Marc was amazed at Lumi’s power, but Lumi was still weaker than him, and he knew it. She couldn’t win. Nita observed as the clash happened, and watched Lumi's ascension to absolute psionics power. Nita wondered when it would all end, or would reality itself have to be destroyed before they were satisfied. But no. Lumi ended Marc quickly, and ended the war. Nita was in awe at Lumi's power. 'Creation of a New World' Nita wandered the barren planet, which was beginning to break apart. She kept wondering. "What now?" There was nothing left on the Earth, and soon she'd likely be dead as well. She lied down on the ground, closed her eyes, and just awaited her final moments. But then it happened. In an act of unfathomable power, that other person Nita felt vanished, but just before they did, the world was remade. Nita was baffled. Not wanting to start anything, Nita quietly searched, and found no signs of psionics, yet, she still had her own power. She wondered what the heck was going on, and believed that that mysterious person sacrificed themselves to save the world- the only good thing a psychic has ever done in her eyes. Nita's anger at psychics was greater than before. She started up her own group once more, and underworld organisation which was plotting the removal of psionics as a whole form the world. Then, a familiar face spread across the world- Lumi Faraday had risen to popularity and a position of influence, and she present psionics to the world through science, not war. Nita believed it wasn't long until psionics once again causes the world to tear itself apart. Nita's own powers had grown, but this came to a detriment, as they were too great for anybody to get too close once more. This made Nita became a lonely person, but it wouldn't be long until this loneliness faded, as she slowly built up the "core" around her in her organisation, as well as building up her organisation as a whole: First, she approached Alexis Portner after seeing her in action. Knowing her powers would be indrecibly handy, Nita gave her a vague talk about her making the world a better place. Alexis was sold, and agreed to guard Nita's base. Alexis never gets too close to Nita, but close enough to form friendship. Next, she found Sakkame close to this time, and powerful half-psychena half-spirit being. Sakkame refused her constantly at first. Nita knew she couldn't just present her plans to Sakkame, as Sakkame would keep refusing. Nita orchestrated something greated, and had her members kidnap Sakkame. They beat Sakkame, and treated her badly, but then Nita came and "saved" her. Nita and Sakkame slowly traveled back to Nita's HQ. Nits used the opportunity to seduce Sakkame, and try and really convince her of her plan. By the time they got back to Nita's HQ, after the month long journey, Sakkame wanted to stay with Nita. Sakkame and Nita began to form a deeper relationship. Sakkame genuinely felt like Nita's plan was for the best, and became dedicated to seeing it through. Sakkame never feels the pain from Nita's powers, because her own form can resist it. Next, was the acquisition of one of Lumi's Hi-XA androids- Kerensa. A powerful android capable of synthetic-to-organic telepathy- something Nita needed. Nita got some from her organisation "Virosa" to kidnap the android. Kerensa was the only one who didn't feel pain at Nita's touch, and this allowed Nita to keep Kerensa close-by at all time, so she warn her about things. Nita had gained a powerful psychic guard, a powerful being who could counter any psychic, and an android. Nita one day discovered the history of another certain being who would be very useful against psychics. And so Nita went to bring in the most recent member... 'Freeing the Demon' In February of 2015, Nita got wind of a powerful "vampire" from history. Through the vague accounts, she believed she would be a powerful ally, believing she possessed powers which could shutdown psychics. Emilie Brekke, "The Demon of Norway", was her name, a girl who massacred three villages and two towns in Norway around 184 years ago. Nita believed the accounts of her massacres were exaggerated to make her seem more like a demon, than a psionic vampire. Believing she was just going to add another powerful member to her team, Nita went to Emilie's prison, and took two people from her organisation with her as meals to build up her strength again. Nita broke into her cell, and was horrified by the sight and smell. After Emilie agreed to join Nita, Nita freed her, and Emilie went on a massacre around the prison. After Nita brought her back, she told Alexis, Sakkame, and Kerensa, to their horror, what happened at the prison, and all of them worried about being able to control her. Nita though, had a plan, and through that plan, has managed to control Emilie's episodes, except for a single incident. Emilie was now a part of Nita's organisation. In the following months, Nita would help Emilie out in a way she never helped anybody before. Emilie began to look up to Nita as a mother/older sister figure. 'Playing with a Secret Service' In October of 2015, Kerensa was away on a secret mission directly from Nita. She began to get bored having only Sakkame to talk to in Kerensa's absence, and decided to have some "fun". At the time, a few from a secret service had infiltrated her organisation. She didn't care too much, but they were digging a little too deep. Nita called them all twenty of them to her manor, where she had them stand in lines in her living room, with them all was Sakkame. The organisation hated both Nita and Sakkame with a passion- as Sakkame was Nita's strategist, and left hand. She told them that the first person to catch and kiss Sakkame would live, and the rest would die. Nita further explained that she didn't mean a peck on the cheek, but a proper lover's kiss, and that if none of them wanted to play, she would kill them all, and destroy their organisation right now. Sakkame turned as red of a tomato, and the infiltrating group were lost for words. But Nita was serious. "It's simple; one of you lives and the rest die, or you and everybody else you know dies. Entertain me for a bit." After much silence, one of the guys in the group stood up, and then walked toward Sakkame- it had begun. The group were stopping each other for a while, but after one of them pointed out the uncaring smirk on Nita's face, they realized she meant business. The group turned on itself much more easily than Nita had imagined, each of them desperately trying to survive, as they never knew each other that well to begin with. She watched them chase Sakkame, and get nowhere close to capturing her, and watched them hinder and hurt each other, and laughed all the way through her little game. Nita ordered Sakkame to start the entertainment. Sakkame possessed one of the infiltrating group, and made them to shoot one of the others, but not lethally, just in the arm, and a graze at that. This caused the game to go from aggressive to violent- it turned into a cliché survival game, and they began to slowly kill each other off. When only one man and girl remained, she got Sakkame to lure them back to the living room. She told them she like the show, but like any good game show, it needed a final round. She told Sakkame to sit in the middle of the room and not to run anymore. Virosa said the rules were the same still, but their target won't move. The girl, of age 19, who had managed to survive quite well, and not get injured too badly, pulled out her gun, and shot the guy in the head, using her telepathic powers to disrupt his mind to stop him from firing. Sakkame was still trying to figure out what Nita hoped to get from all of this. She then crawled over to Sakkame but Nita stopped her. Saying that she'd never let a psychic kiss Sakkame. The girl turned at Nita, and begged her to let her go. Nita responded with only. "You haven't won yet, girl." The girl's heart sank as Nita laughed. Sakkame began to understand- Nita was using this as a way to kill both time and the infiltrators in one go. Nita told the girl the competition was still on, but as the girl tried to get close, Nita tossed her back, each and every time. Sakkame was almost falling asleep herself. Nita eventually just killed the girl. 'Against the Enlightened' Nita once traveled into Astrala to visit the "Council of the Enlightened"- a group of seven spirits who trained for centuries to achieve a higher lever of consciousness and power. They are a separate body from the Ruling Spirits, but sometimes advise the Ruling Spirits. Nita, wishing the know the outcomes of a future event she had planned from one of the best precognitives around, went to this council to seek their advise- as this council had shown a certain distance between themselves and caring about the Humans. When she asked, they felt something was off about her, and refused to answer. Nita grew tired of their "high and mighty" attitude, and in a merciless act, pulled down one of the council, descending/receding their consciousness back to that of an average spirit. It was brutal, in just moments, she had undone centuries of work, then killed him on the spot. Nita asked again, and this time, their lips were a little looser. Powers Nita is an awakened inversic of absolute power, matching the power of Absolute Psionic Power Trivia *If you're a living thing, simply being in Nita's presence can be dangerous to your health. This is why she grew so close to Kerensa. *She has a very meaningful and symbolic name (brace for likely shaky and needless detail): **Virosa - Virosa, Nita's Epithet, comes from the Amanita Virosa, one of the "Destroying Angel" muchrooms. Refering to how Virosa is deadly poison to the psychic world. **Nita - Nita comes from Ama'nita'. Nita is also a Native American name, meaning Bear. This is meant to reference the invasion of North America. **Flores - Flores means Plant, and is there mostly to sound planty, and fit with the mushroom thing. Flores is a Spanish name, and is there to reference the Spanish conquest of the Aztecs. **Her name is meant to be a reference to the European invasion of America. Lumi is from Europe, Nita is from America. All in all, it's a convoluted reference to conquest and the conflict between Lumi and Nita. *Anti-Psychic, or "Antionic", energy is a green in clour like that of Nita's eyes. Themes Main Theme: *nqPP9tp6PKo Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Female Characters